


After the Last Bus

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Sapphire and Steel
Genre: 500 prompts, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapphire and Steel's latest assignment has taken longer than they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Last Bus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a '500 prompts' meme. Prompt 137, from [lost_spook](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook): "It's too late. — Sapphire/Steel"
> 
> The AU setting comes from a discussion of the 'Coffee bar AU' concept, and my thought that in such an AU, Sapphire and Steel would be Environmental Health Officers investigating unhygienic coffee bars.

"Immediate enforcement notice." Steel added a form to the neat stack on the table. "You can't reopen until these items are dealt with. Seven-day enforcement notice: you've got a week's grace on these items. Updated environmental health guidelines. And if you can't find a ratcatcher, speak to Ms Arsenic at the Pest Control department: here's her number." 

"Thank you." The manager of the coffee bar looked as if she'd gone out on a sunny day to pick daisies, only to be run over by a combine harvester — as well she might, given the discoveries her two visitors had made. "I suppose I'd better close up now." 

"I'm afraid so." Sapphire gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, Mrs Eldred, but we do have to protect the safety of the public." 

Steel was already on his feet and pulling his coat on. "Let us know when you've had the food preparation areas and the staff toilet dealt with, and we'll arrange the followup inspection." 

"Goodbye," Sapphire added. "And thank you for your time." 

The two environmental health inspectors emerged from the Trio Coffee Bar into a dark, drizzly evening. Puddles reflected the orange glare of the streetlamps, adding an oily sheen of their own. Apart from a few people hurrying home, the streets seemed almost deserted. 

Sapphire checked her watch. "It's late," she said. "We were in there longer than I thought." 

"You don't expect a little place like that to have a list of violations as long as your arm. I'll need an extra stamp for my letter to County Hall." Steel patted his jacket, as if to reassure himself that he still had the letter with him, and looked at his own watch. "We'll miss the last bus." 

"Let's hope it's late, then." 

They hurried through the dreary streets, but when they came in sight of the bus stop, the bus was already halfway down the road, and accelerating. 

"So much for that." Steel took shelter from the drizzle in the doorway of a nearby shop. "We'll have to walk to the station, and that's six miles if it's a step." 

Sapphire joined him. "It would make more sense to find somewhere to stay. I noticed a hotel on the way in that looked tolerable." 

"You know as well as I do that external appearance isn't any guarantee of hygiene." 

"I think it's our best hope." She gave him a bright smile. "Maybe we could make a night of it. You could take me out to dinner." 

"After what we saw in that coffee bar, I'm not sure I want to eat ever again." Steel held out his arm. "I think it's easing off. Let's investigate your hotel." 

"I still think we should get to know each other better," Sapphire said, taking his arm. "It's ridiculous that we work together all the time and I still know hardly anything about you." 

"I don't think there's much worth knowing." 

"I'd prefer to make up my own mind." They rounded a corner; with her free hand, Sapphire pointed at a building a little way down the new street. "There. That's the place. So if you don't want a meal, how about a drink together?" 

"Don't count your chickens. If they haven't got any rooms free, we'll have to walk to the station, rain or no rain." 

"Well, we'll soon find out, won't we?" A expression almost of mischief briefly crossed Sapphire's face. "Supposing they've only got _one_ room?" 

"Then you can have the bed. I'll use a chair or something." 

"You won't get a wink of sleep." 

"I don't need it." 

"Don't be ridiculous." They passed through the door of the hotel, and approached the reception desk. Sapphire ran her finger along the top of the counter. 

"Clean as a whistle," she said approvingly. "Well? What about it? One room or two?" 

"We can share a twin," Steel said. "I think we should consider the burden we put on the public finances, don't you?" 

Sapphire nodded, her expression carefully deadpan. "Definitely." 

He rang the bell. In moments, a smartly-dressed young woman was at the counter. 

"Can I help you?" she asked. 

"Yes: Do you have a room free for tonight?" Steel asked. "Twin beds." 

"We certainly do." 

"Then we'll take it." 

"And now what?" Sapphire said, once the transaction had been concluded and Steel was holding the key of their room. "We've got our room, so there's no excuse for you to dodge my offer of a drink. How about it?" 

"I don't see why not." Steel dropped the key in his pocket, and glanced around in search of the hotel's bar. "But I don't know what you think you'll get out of it." 

"I have some very definite ideas," Sapphire said, as they passed into the bar, arm in arm.


End file.
